


Fateful August Afternoons

by Tasiec, Tsurra



Series: Assorted One Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Most definitely, One Shot, Song Inspired, Written with a time limit, and pain, kind of, lots of death, maybe without the comfort bit, no editing or extra bits after, only a day, seriously, so I believe this may break off suddenly, so just hurt, various deaths of Yuuri and Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasiec/pseuds/Tasiec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurra/pseuds/Tsurra
Summary: Stuck in a loop of time where one of them always dies, Viktor and Yuuri desperately attempt to save each other, even at the cost of their own lives.





	

On a pleasantly warm august day, Yuuri sits on a bench, watching children play on the equipment with a tired smile as Viktor makes his way back to him. As his boyfriend sits down beside him, Yuuri leans into him, and they idly chatter together, enjoying the day. They stand, hands linked, to towards the street after crossing the vibrant grass.  
As their shoes make contact with concrete in place of plant covered soil, a stray dog bolts from the nearby bushes, just so happening to cross the path of a truck, which just so happens to be making the poor decision of speeding. Viktor leaps after the dog. Yuuri’s face goes pale, the blood swiftly draining out of it as the truck edges closer and closer as time seems to slow. The sickening crunch of bone as the front fender of the truck connects almost echoes to Yuuri as red seeps through Viktor’s clothing. A scream lumps in his throat, choking him, before it rips loose, rising into the clear sky. The sickly scent of blood permeates the air as the truck finally squeals to a stop, the harsh sensory input reinforcing the truth. It isn't a sick joke. Viktor’s truck-mangled body lies not far from him. Tears spill over, running in rivers down his face as Yuuri collapses, with short, hiccuping screams interspersed with sobs as he feels his heart shatter.  
Yuuri startles awake, pulling himself up into a sitting position, glancing over at the clock standing silent watch on the night stand. He reaches over to Viktor at his side, reaffirming that his boyfriend is still there. He feels tears of relief well up, before glancing at the clock, squinting through the tears to make of the numbers without his glasses. 12:05, August 15th. His tears clear as the nightmare fades into detail that is no longer so sharp. He rolls back over, hoping to reach unconsciousness again.  
Later that day, Yuuri finds himself in the same park from his dream with Viktor. He has the sudden urge to avoid where his subconscious had conjured the brutal image of his beloved’s bloodied body. He tugs on Viktor’s sleeve with a false smile, taking a different path from his midnight wanderings. They walk together, hands clasped together in the warm weather, shoulders brushing together.  
Yuuri almost manages to disregard his dream from the night before, heart singing happily with Viktor’s presence by his side. Passerby slowly crawl to a halt, eyes wide, fingers pointing, a scream ripping from one’s throat. Yuuri looks up, catching sight of a glinting metal beam falling from above them. His face lightens a couple shades before the metal lances through Viktor, slicing through his muscle and pinning him to the pavement. As crimson surges, a couple droplets landing on Yuuri, he could've sworn he saw the glint of the Russian’s loving smile. He drops to his knees, tears spilling over, as the deep red of blood soaks the pavement beneath him. The sickly scent of blood begins to permeate the air, and sirens are already wailing towards them. The harsh sensory input only confirms what Yuuri’s breaking heart had already suspected. As his vision darkens, it all fades away.  
Yuuri once again startles awake, glancing over at the bedside clock. August 15th. 12:04. Once again, he hadn't managed to escape the never ending loop of the day, where inevitably one of them would end up dead. It had to have been over a decade at the least by now, each replay of the summer day spent desperately trying to save Viktor, even at the cost of his own life. He takes comfort in the fact he has the Russian by his side for the moment, until the day truly begins and the rush began once again. He slides closer to the other man, breathing in deeply and relaxing.  
Yuuri’s back with Viktor, hands linked, once again, leaving the park, once again, as the dog bolts from the bushes, yet again, and the silver haired Russian sprints to go save it. Yuuri uses momentum to swing Viktor back down to the sidewalk, tackling the dog where it rolls out of the way of the path of the truck bearing down on him. Yuuri’s eyes are filled with tears, and his smile filled with his love for his boyfriend. The end is quick, though accompanied by blinding pain as it always is, though lasting long enough for Yuuri to see through his tears the color of his blood splashing across the pavement.

* * *

 

  
Viktor woke up to a delightfully warm August morning. It was the 14th and completely sunny outside, not a cloud in the sky. However something was off, the warmth that he usually woke up to was absent. Yuuri wasn’t in their hotel room and after Viktor managed to summon the energy to get out of bed realized he wasn’t anywhere on the same floor as him.  
Viktor didn’t find it surprising when he looked out the window and saw Yuuri two stories below in the park, unmoving on the bench basking in the sunshine. Viktor made his way down the stairs and exited the building to join him.  
Yuuri was only slightly startled at Viktor wrapping his arms around him from behind him. And yet, something was still off. Yuuri’s face hadn’t lightened up at the hug or even reacted other than the slight startled motion.  
Viktor checked the time 12:24 PM, they had a bit of time to spare before the day begun, and he was certain he’d put that time trying to find out what was ailing Yuuri this time. Before Viktor could say anything though Yuuri spoke in a soft, almost hushed tone “But I think I kinda hate summer…”  
Viktor furrowed his eyebrows, definitely concerned now, not even before the China Cup did Yuuri sound so upset and yet, before Viktor could say anything Yuuri let out a shocked noise as a kitten dashed out from the bushes and he pulled out of Viktor’s light hug to chase after the cat.  
Slightly irritated now Viktor called out after him.  
“Yuuri!” Viktor watches him for a moment before running off in pursuit of both Yuuri and the cat as they made their way down another set of stairs and towards a busy looking street.  
Panic rose through Viktor as Yuuri kept running, he looked up the street, a truck was coming and Yuuri wasn’t even slowing, let alone looking at the road. Yuuri’s attention was completely focused on that cat.  
His panic turned sour into fear and horror as both the cat and Yuuri ran out into the street, the light was red, the truck hadn’t seen. And neither had Yuuri. The cat almost teasingly, sat perfectly calm on the other side of the road, licking its paws while Yuuri lay motionless in a pool of his own blood under the blindingly bright sun. Viktor felt sick and in a haze, he didn’t want to believe it was happening, it couldn’t be happening. And yet Yuuri was there in the middle of the road, while the truck that did it was long gone. Viktor’s vision was blurry and he felt tears stream down his cheeks but everything was tinny, and far away like he was looking through a telescope the wrong way. The summer’s heat was overwhelming and the smell of burning asphalt and blood mixed like a virulent concoction. He was terrified and rushed forward anyway but the blood and heat made him dizzy, everything was turning black. The last thing Viktor heard was the cat Yuuri had been chasing.  
Viktor woke up to a delightfully warm August morning in a panic, jumping forward in bed with a jolt, his heart racing before checking the clock on the hotel’s nightstand. 11:47 AM. Had yesterday been a dream? That was the only reasoning he could think of. Wasting no time to look for Yuuri, he went down to the park behind the hotel. A part of Viktor hoped Yuuri wouldn’t be there enjoying the warm glow of the sun, that it was a dream. Fate wasn’t that kind. Yuuri was there on the same bench, eyes closed and glasses glinting in the harsh sun. An uneasy feeling overtook Viktor as he found Yuuri; the image of his dead body resounding in his memory and despite the summer heat Viktor felt a shiver go through his spine. Rather than going for the hug he sat down next to Yuuri and placed his hand on his.

* * *

  
Yuuri woke up on a pleasant August morning. It was the 14th and completely sunny outside, not a cloud in the sky. He glanced over at the clock; 9:54 AM. Tears filled his eyes, he had failed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I can't say how excited I am to have someone reach my little note down here! Now, this is a first attempt, both with this fandom and fan fics in general, so I apologize for any strange bits and bobs you may have encountered. Also, you may have noticed a change in style about half way through! This particular piece was co-written to give two sides, I was responsible for Yuuri's, and a good friend of mine did Viktor's. We each took a different amount of inspiration from the song, Heat Haze Days, or Kangerou Days. They'll be wandering in soon to join the party, so credit shall be given when it is possible to.  
> Thank you so much for reading, if you have time and the inclination we would love a bit of feedback.


End file.
